Wings of Butterfly
by Mystel-chan
Summary: Aster versucht sein Glück dabei Zane wieder zu kurieren , ob ihm das gelingen wird? Pair: Aster x Zane


Titel: Wings of Butterfly

Autor: Mystel-chan ( Seth auf ^^)  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
Disclaimer: Nobody is mine! Und auch keine Copyrightverletzung! No money etc.  
Warnungen: Light Shounen-Ai  
Inhalt: Aster versucht sein Glück dabei Zane wieder zu ´kurieren`, ob ihm das gelingen wird?  
Pair: Aster x Zane ( angedeutet ) Mein Favo schlechthin! ^_^

~*~Die Flügel eines Schmetterlings sind genauso zerbrechlich wie das Herz eines Menschen~*~

Die Wellen peitschten an den Bug des Motorbootes unter dessen Deck Aster bereits in seiner Koje lag. Jedoch kein Auge zubekam. Zu viele Gedanken plagten ihn, ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Scheinbar schien auch die See seine in Aufruhr geratenen Gefühle wieder zu spiegeln. So drehte der Junge sich von einer Seite auf die andere, gab es letztlich doch auf und trat an die Oberfläche. Der Blick schweifte über die Küste und blieb schließlich an der langen stählernen Kette hängen, die sein Boot mit einem Holzpfahl an der Anlegestelle verband. Noch schien sie standzuhalten. Allerdings wäre es bestimmt klüger, wenn er diesmal seinen Unterschlupf verlassen würde, musste er sich selbst eingestehen. Während er wieder im Inneren verschwand, brachte der tosende Sturm etwas mit sich. Dieses Etwas näherte sich dem Vehikel, stand nur noch gute 3 Meter davon entfernt. Das über den Holzsteg schwappende Wasser benetzte seine schwarzen Schuhe und die ebenfalls dunklen Hosenärmel, perlten allerdings nur daran ab ohne sie wirklich zu durchnässen.

Ein Blitz schoss auf die Erde hernieder und ließ die Augen der Gestallt aufleuchten. Sie wirkte in dem Moment noch bedrohlicher als ohnehin schon. Der dunkle lange Mantel flatterte und man könnte den Eindruck bekommen, lederartige mächtige Schwingen würden sich hinter ihrem Rücken ausbreiten.

"Was für ein verdammtes Wetter!"  
Fluchend kam Aster wieder an Deck, wollte sich schnell beeilen um nicht noch nasser zu werden als es ohnehin der Fall war. Doch kam leider nicht weit als er jemanden auf dem Steg ausmachte. Royalblaue Augen funkelten halb belustigt und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.  
"Na sieh mal einer an, wer besucht mich den da mitten in der Nacht?"

Keine Antwort seitens seines Gegenübers, der ihn nur weiterhin fixierte.  
Aster stand noch immer auf seinem Motorboot und störte sich nicht mehr wirklich an dem Regen. Wasser perlte alsbald an seinem und dem Gesicht des anderen herab.  
"Was den? Sag jetzt bloß du würdest mich zu einem Duell herausfordern wollen? Wie kommt´s?"  
Phoenix ließ wieder seine leicht arrogant-charmante Seite ans Tageslicht.  
"Letztens noch habe ich mir fast die Zähne an dir ausgebissen!"

Endlich ließ sich auch sein Besucher dazu herab zu antworten.  
"Das war damals und heute ist nun mal heute!"  
Zane machte seine Duelldisk startklar. Dem Koffer in seiner Hand wurde zuerst gar keine Bedeutung geschenkt. Doch die blauen Augen nahmen das schwarze Teil sogleich unter die Lupe.  
"Wenn du aber wieder mit dieser Elektroschocknummer ankommst, vergiss es gleich! Ich steh´ nicht auf so was!"  
Der Silbernhaarige verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust aber trotzdem hatten seine Augen diesen provozierenden Schimmer nicht verloren. Er musste zugeben, die Art von Zane reizte ihn, überhaupt weil der sich nicht aus der Reserve zu locken lassen schien.

Ungerührt stellte der Türkishaarige den mitgebrachten Koffer ab und öffnete ihn.

"Na großartig!",  
entwich es dem Kleineren. Zweifelnd wanderte sein Blick wieder zu dem nun am Boden hockenden Jungen in dem Gothic-Look. Dieser griff bereits nach einem der Teile.

"Dich scheint das wohl echt anzumachen, was? Hast du irgend so eine verkappte sadomasochistische Ader?!"  
Aster nagte an seiner Unterlippe.  
/ Der Kerl lässt und lässt sich einfach nicht provozieren! Na ja vielleicht sollte ich sein Spielchen mal ne Weile mitmachen. Möglich das ich ihn dann knacken kann! /  
Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er wollte unter allen Umständen hinter diesen kühlen Kopf steigen. Außerdem mochte er ihn früher lieber als er noch nicht auf diesem Evil-Trip war, den die Nummer die er mit Syrus - seinem eigenem Bruder wohlbemerkt! - abgezogen hatte war alles andere als schön gewesen.

Phoenix trat an Zane heran und blickte nun auf ihn herab.  
"In Ordnung, machen wir es halt auf deine Weise. Wollen mal sehen ob ich dich wieder so hinkriege wie du vorher warst! Jaden wird mir bestimmt unendlich dankbar sein wenn ich ihm Arbeit abnehme! Ich-"  
Kurz stockte er, diese türkisen Augen ließen ihn verstummen. Das kalte Feuer in ihnen war ihm nicht geheuer, doch beherrschte er sich nicht einen Schritt rückwärts zu machen um seinem Gegner nicht zu zeigen, dass sie ihm ein wenig Respekt einflößten.

Zane erhob sich und legte seinem Rivalen die Geräte mit dem Schocksensor um. Jeweils einen an beide Oberarme und den letzten um den Hals. Während er diesen in Asters Nacken schloss trafen sich ihre Augen und nur für einen kurzen Moment schien es so, als würde ein trauriges Glitzern in den Türkisen erscheinen. Phoenix blinzelte ein paar mal. Hatte er sich das jetzt etwa nur eingebildet? Höchst wahrscheinlich, den Sekundenbruchteile später stand wieder diese Kälte in den bodenlosen Iriden geschrieben. Das Metall fühlte sich unangenehm und eiskalt auf seiner Haut an, außerdem hatte er das Gefühl es wäre viel zu eng. Zwar bekam er ohne Probleme Luft trotzdem störte es.

Als nun auch Zane sich die Teile umgelegt hatte, entfernte er sich von dem Jungen. Aster jedoch blieb nahe am Rand des Wassers stehen.

"Und damit es noch eine Spur interessanter wird, werden wir mal schnell die Regeln unseres kleinen Spielchens abändern!"  
Zane musterte seinen Widersacher genauestens und fuhr mit einem Grinsen, das nichts Gutes verhieß, fort.  
"Jetzt wählt sich jeder eine Karte die er dann in eine beliebige Waffe umwandeln kann. Das Ganze läuft nun so ab: an unserer Duell-Disk werden die üblichen 4000 Lifepoints angezeigt und für jeden Treffer den wir einstecken müssen, fällt die Punkteanzeige, je nachdem wie schwerwiegend dieser ist. Klar soweit?"  
"Quatsch nicht solange um den heißen Brei herum, sondern lass uns endlich loslegen!"  
Forderte Aster sein Gegenüber auf.

Beide suchten sich jeweils eine Karte aus ihrem Deck aus um sie in die jeweils ideale Waffe zu verwandeln. Für Phoenix war es ganz klar, dass er sich ein Schwert wählte. Eines das seinesgleichen suchte. Es hatte eine lange schmale Klinge mit einem goldenem Phönixgriff. Auch fiel es kaum durch sein Gewicht auf, konnte somit auch prima mit nur einer Hand geführt werden. Zane hingegen wählte ein Zambaschwert(1), das an einem langen Stab der komplett aus Smaragd gefertigt schien, befestigt war. In der Form glich diese Klinge ein wenig einem Dreizack.

Ohne lange zu fackeln attackierte Zane seinen Kontrahenten, dieser reagierte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät und musste einen sauberen Treffer an seiner Hüfte hinnehmen.

"Verdammt!", zischte der Hellhaarige und als ob dieser Hieb noch nicht gereicht hätte, jagte ein Stromstoß - ausgelöst von den Metallreifen - durch seinen Körper. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er in ein Hochspannungswerk geraten zu sein.  
/ Shit! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass...diese Dinger so fies sind! /  
"Schön, du hast eben einen Zufallstreffer gelandet, das wird dir aber kein zweites Mal gelingen!"  
Grinsend umfasste er den Griff seiner Waffe fester und startete nun seinerseits Attacken.

Erstaunlicherweise konnte er sein Schwert ebenso behände führen wie sein Gegenüber den Dreizack. Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie aus Karten umgewandelt wurden.

"Achtung ich bin hinter dir!"  
Wieselflink tauchte Aster hinter dem Größeren auf und versetzte ihm einen Streich, da dieser zu langsam reagiert hatte.  
"Ha! Touché! Jetzt bekommst du deine eigene Medizin zu kosten! Na? Wie schmeckt dir das?!"  
"Weniger reden und besser aufpassen, würde ich sagen!"  
An Zane gingen die Stromschläge scheinbar spurlos vorbei, spornten ihn in der Tat nur noch mehr dazu an sein Bestes zu geben.

Aster kam gar nicht mehr mit schauen nach, so schnell ließ der Türkishaarige den Stab um seinen Körper tanzen. Bildete somit ein Schutzschild von 360°. Logisch, dass Phoenix da mit seinem Schwert nicht durchkam. Einmal wurde es ihm beinahe aus der Hand geschlagen.

/ Der ist gar nicht mal schlecht! Aber ich bin besser! /  
Endlich gab es eine scheinbare Lücke in Zanes Verteidigung, die der Silbernhaarige auszunutzen wusste. Er zielte in etwa auf Höhe des Brustkorbes, war sich seiner Sache bereits sicher, doch noch bevor er die dunkle Kleidung im entferntesten berühren konnte, schossen die Spitzen des Dreizacks wie aus dem Nichts auf ihn zu. Durchbohrten - obgleich es sich nur um eine Art Astraltreffer wie auch sonst bei den Duellmonsterspielen handelte - seinen Körper. Ein wahnsinniger Schmerz jagte durch seine Glieder, als die Schockpulsare mit nie gekannter Intensität durch ihn rasten.

Die wunderschöne Phönixklinge glitt Aster aus der Hand und zerfiel zu glitzerndem Sternenstaub.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
Ein markerschütternder Schrei erklang ehe der schmale Leib zur Seite kippte und nur wenig später Kontakt mit dem eisigen Nass des Meeres machte. Dies zusätzlich zu den Elektroschocks die sein Körper bereits verdauen musste ließ ihn nur noch mal schmerzhaft aufschreien ehe er völlig die Kontrolle über ihn verlor. Es war schrecklich, er fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Dummerweise war das Wasser ziemlich tief, weil die Brücke doch einiges vom Ufer selbst entfernt war.

"Ver...dammt! Soll so...etwa mein...Ende aus...sehen?!"  
Mühsam presste Aster diese Worte zwischen den Lippen hervor. Immer weiter driftete er wegen des inzwischen wahnsinnig heftigen Wellenganges ab. Vielleicht hätten sie sich doch nicht an diesem Ort duellieren sollen, kam ihm noch schwach in den Sinn. Zwar hatte er sich wahrhaftig einen anderen Abgang gewünscht doch sollte wohl nicht sein. Jetzt würde er seinen Vater wohl nie mehr wiedersehen. Ein heftiger Sog zog ihn plötzlich unter Wasser und wollte anscheinend verhindern, dass er jemals wieder das Licht sah.

Vom Ufer aus beobachtete Zane alles und da war sie plötzlich wieder, diese rebellierende Seite in ihm die sich auch damals versuchte dagegen aufzulehnen, doch zu schwach war um über die Dunkelheit zu siegen. Doch diesmal nicht! Jetzt gab es einen wirklich wichtigen Grund die sadistische Ader niederzuringen ansonsten würde Phoenix ertrinken und DAS hätte er sich nie im Leben verzeihen können. In Zane machte sich unerwartet eine alles durchdringende Tantalusqual bemerkbar, breitete sich aus und ließ nur das Gefühl zurück in zwei Hälften gerissen zu werden. Und dann war es plötzlich wieder da! Sein wahres Ich! Ohne noch länger zu zögern rannte er über den glitschigen Steg, warf dabei seine Duelldisk zur Seite, ebenso die Waffe die nun in unwirklichem Nebel verging und sprang kopfüber ins Wasser.

Kämpfte mit der starken Strömung bis er etwa die Stelle erreichte, wo er den Jungen untergehen sah. Er tauchte in die unbarmherzigen Fluten hinab und erspähte bereits von weitem eine verschwommene Gestallt. Sie schwebte ein paar Meter über dem Meeresboden. Schnell vernichtete er die Distanz, obgleich ihm das Wasser heftigen Widerstand bot. Der Adrenalinschub verlieh ihm jedoch die nötigen Kräfte und sein Wille war schon immer eisern gewesen. Er packte den regungslosen Körper und beeilte sich so gut es eben ging an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Nur ein Gedanke begleitete ihn bei seinem Bemühen:  
/ Halt durch, Aster! Wir haben es gleich geschafft! /

Sein Kopf durchstieß die Wasseroberfläche und er holte erst mal tief Luft. Danach zog er den Bewusstlosen ganz dicht an sich, damit dieser nicht wieder unterging. Das Gesicht von dem Silbernhaarigen war ganz blass und die Lippen ebenfalls schneeweiß.  
/ Verdammt! Alles meine Schuld! /  
Zane verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er damals in dem Stahlkäfig so abgedreht hatte und sich manipulieren ließ. Schön und gut, jeder hatte eine dunkle Seite, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine ´so` rabenschwarz war. Er schwor sich, sie so weit wegzuschließen wie nur irgend möglich! Niemals wieder sollte jemand zu Schaden kommen.  
Energisch schwamm er gegen die Strömung Richtung Ufer.

Endlich hatte er es geschafft! Phoenix lag nun regungslos auf dem Rücken neben ihm. Zane selbst kauerte auf dem weichen Untergrund und atmete hektisch. Seine Kleidung troff nur so. Leder war wirklich verdammt schwer, wenn es sich vollgesogen hatte. Nachdem er sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte glitt sein Blick über das zerbrechliche Geschöpf neben sich. Zum Glück atmete er noch, das stetige Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes verriet es. Doch sofort wurde er wütend, als er die metallischen Reife sah. Er entfernte sie vom Körper des Silbernhaarigen, ging dabei äußerst behutsam vor, besonders bei dem Halsreif. Sobald sie ab waren, warf er sie so weit ins Meer wie er nur konnte, seine eigenen folgten auf dem Fuße.

"Ihr verfluchten Dinger!",  
schrie er ihnen noch hinterher, ehe er sich einfach neben Aster fallen ließ und erschöpft die Augen schloss. Die Gischt benetzte ihre Kleidung trotz alledem, sie waren ja nicht weit genug weg vom Wasser selbst.

Nach und nach schien sich das Meer zu beruhigen, der Wellengang schwächte ab und auch die dunklen Wolken verzogen sich. Vereinzelte Sterne blinkten nun und das sanfte Mondlicht bahnte sich einen Weg. Weitere Minuten vergingen und von dem Sturm war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Natürlich grollte es noch, schien aber weit entfernt von der Insel.

Weit nach Mitternacht sah man eine Gestallt, die etwas zu tragen schien. Bis hin zu einer nur all zu gut bekannten Unterkunft.

Es klopfte an die Tür und noch halb verschlafen stiefelte ein miesgelaunter - wieder den Slifer zugehöriger - Chazz durch seinen prächtig ausstaffierten Anbau. Als er bei der Tür ankam maulte er unwirsch vor sich hin.  
"Wenn das jetzt wieder Jaden ist weil er ne Gutenachtgeschichte oder was-weiß-ich-was hören will kriegt der aber nen Tritt!"

Er traute seinen Augen nicht und im ersten Moment klappte ihm der Unterkiefer runter.  
"Z-Zane?"  
Fassungslos starrte er auf die klatschnasse Gestallt die einen bewusstlosen Aster auf den Armen hatte.  
"Kann ich bitte rein kommen? Ich erkläre dir drinnen alles!"  
Eindringlich sah der Türkishaarige den anderen an, dieser nickte nur ungläubig und trat etwas zur Seite, damit sein Besucher rein konnte.

Endlich fing Chazz sich wieder und nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, betrachtete er sich das Bild das sich ihm gerade bot. Zane legte Aster auf dem Sofa ab und drehte sich dann wieder zu seinem Gastgeber herum.  
"Was dagegen wenn ich dein Bad benutze? Mir ist nämlich eiskalt!"  
/ Und am besten nehme ich Aster auch gleich mit unter die Dusche, der holt sich sonst noch eine Lungenentzündung. /  
Den Rest überlegte er still für sich. Nachdem wieder nur ein Nicken von dem Zimmerbewohner kam, hob er den zierlichen Jungen erneut hoch und verließ, nachdem ihm Chazz den Weg gezeigt hatte, zusammen mit diesem den Raum.

Erst als der Schwarzhaarige Wasser rauschen hörte, bekam er seine Fassung zurück.  
"Das werden die anderen mir nie glauben!"  
Er glaubte es ja selbst kaum.

Keine fünf Minuten später polterten Jaden und Co durch die Tür und bombardierten Chazz mit allerlei Fragen.  
"Wo ist er?"  
"Wer hat ihn wieder zur Vernunft gebracht?"  
"Warum ist er ausgerechnet bei dir?"  
Und so weiter und so fort halt.

"STOOOOOP!"  
Der Zimmerbewohner bremste den Redefluss seiner Kameraden, was bei dem aufgekratzten Syrus wirklich ein Kunststück war.  
"Setzt euch! Und Atticus-"  
Angesprochener drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte furchtbar unschuldig.  
"...bleib meinem Bad fern! Er wird schon wieder zusammen mit Aster rauskommen!"

Diesen Satz hätte er sich schenken können, den schon ging die Fragerei weiter. Diesmal startete Syrus.  
"Was macht mein Bruder mit Aster im Bad?!"  
"Ahhh, jetzt weiß ich auch WER und WIE er kuriert wurde!"  
Breit grinsend ließ sich Atticus neben Jaden auf das Sofa plumpsen. Alle bis auf Jaden guckten ihn komisch an. Der quirlige Braunschopf winkte ab.  
"Ist doch egal wie er´s gemacht hat, die Hauptsache ist doch, dass Zane wieder zu uns gehört!"

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und zwei Personen betraten den Raum. Beide in weiche Bademäntel gehüllt, nur die eine Gestallt stand noch recht wackelig auf den Beinen, wurde von der anderen gehalten. Trotz alledem funkelten die royalblauen Augen wieder leicht amüsiert.  
"Sieh an, Chazz scheint ja jede Nacht ne Orgie zu feiern!"  
Mittlerweile wusste Phoenix wieder was passiert war, Zane hatte ihm alles erzählt.

"Aster! Zane!"  
Sofort wurden beide belagert und ausgequetscht. Aster hatte darauf nur einen Kommentar parat:  
"Tja sieht so aus, als hätten wir uns gegenseitig gerettet!"

Stimmte schon, der eine den anderen vor einem grausamen Tod und der andere wiederum den einen davor auf ewig Gefangener seiner eigenen Dunkelheit zu sein.

~~*Ende*~~

Kurz und bündig ^^ Diesmal eben nur die softe Shounen-Ai Varinate. Schreibt mir doch bitte nen Kommi ^^

(1) Ihr wisst schon, so ein ähnliches Teil wie auch Ren in Shaman King hat oder Hotaru in Sailor Moon. Hab durch Zufall rausgefunden, dass das Teil so heißt. Ok, der Zufall hat nen Namen und nennt sich: Soulcalibur ^^; Da is es aber auch dann diese Zusatzwaffe von der einen Sounmina oder wie die hieß. Na ja, wer das Game jedenfalls kennt der wird schon wissen was ich meine *gg*


End file.
